whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kantoku
Welcome Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rm.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparkadillia (Talk) 22:11, January 31, 2011 Hallo. C: First, let me try to say how much I appreciate all your help around the wiki. Less than fifty edits you may have, but in terms of how much they've improved the wiki you may as well have a thousand. I sound so calm saying that, but really, I'm so happy every time I get a message saying you did something, it's silly. xD If there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable here, by the way, just say so and it will happen. :3 Now, there's a few things I wanted to ask you about in regards to information you added… #I don't remember Mion's alternate outfit in Onikakushi-hen. Can you send me a picture of it? Since the removal of the English episodes on YouTube I can't get any good-quality screenshots… maybe you have one? #Where do you get all this information on Bern? In fact, where does all your info come from? I'm just curious, there's so much that you add, I start to wonder… not in a bad way, in a… a curious way. |D There was something else but I forgot what it was, so that's all. Thanks again for your participation in this project! :D ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Hm… I hadn't ever noticed that, but now that you point it out it's pretty obvious. I wonder why they changed her outfit like that? A miscommunication, maybe? You read Umineko first huh… interesting. I don't know if MG put out an English Rei, but somebody did. I read part of it once… let me see… Oh, Golden Witch got it . Okay, that all sounds good to me. C: I don't mind speculation as long as you have solid evidence to back it up, and considering how little information we have in regards to Bern, it helps. It's all good, I was just wondering. Oh, also, could I ask you a favor? Unless you're busy with your own project or something, would you mind helping me on the arcs? Several of their articles are in an embarrassingly bad state and that just won't do. :I I'd fix them myself, but there's a lot of information to be gathered and I don't have so much time to find it all. Anything you could add would be great. "OTL ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Wow, I wake up this morning and have seven messages all at once. "OTL Apparently I can't miss any days anymore. xD Sorry it took me awhile to get back to you, I'm going through my messages now. Arcs Okay, awesome! :D That's really great, thanks a bunch for helping me out on this. You hadn't read Tatarigorosh-heni? Hmmm, that's odd… it doesn't matter though, I guess. /doesn't necessarily disapprove/ |D Our Wonderful Spammer Friend That's pretty messy. (<_<; ) I saw his first and second pictures and was going to delete them, but I got distracted or otherwise forgot. In any case, I've since deleted the images as well as the 'Tristin Scott' page (he even spelled Tristan wrong, whaaaaat), which broke canon in so many ways I don't even know what to think ;;; As it is, I'm debating over whether to just suspend him or wield the mighty Ban Hammer. Suspension normally scares them off, and I personally believe is better than a permaban… mm, I'll just suspend him. If he's any more trouble then I'll deal with him accordingly. :I Don't nobody mess with my wiki. Now that I think of it, we should have a banning/acceptable use policy or something. We've had some trolls and spammers here before, maybe it's time to write up some rules. Poll Thanks for getting that for me. C: ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Ah yes, Rika and Satoko's ages… they're so hard to determine. But why so vague about who brought this up? Is she untrustworthy? D: As for where this information is… I'm not sure, actually, I never read the TIPS very carefully. I could look around, though. Waaait, I found it. :D As you can see, this refers to 1981, so Satoko could easily be in the double digits come '83. Okie dokie, when ever you have time. C: Onikakushi-hen is hurtin for some lovin, so perhaps you can work on it? Doesn't matter, really, I'm happy no matter what gets done, so long as stuff is happening. :D ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ TIPs/Arcs Ah, okay. C: I know you can watch Onikakushi-hen on Youtube, as in someone played the VN and posted a recording of it. I watched part of it but never finished. I probably should. xD Yeah, I think I put someone on Watanagashi awhile back or something… I don't remember. Spoilers, I guess would only be as necessary. Like it says on the main arc pages, "Spoilers are only as told in this arc and are not of the whole series." Or something like that. Your example I suppose would then be unnecessary. Miotsukushi-hen Oh my goooooooood xDDD Cannot… confirm… I know there's an English version of Matsuri some''place but where? Why can't I find it? D:< Surely some translation effort has it posted in some forum? So why can't I find it? This is going to drive me crazy. OTL Okay, I think I found the original Japanese version, which will take a me a little longer to pull information from, but I can do it… Also, just watched the ED for Miotsukushi-hen, and I don't see any pregnant Rika. Not even anything that could be mistaken for pregnant Rika, except maybe Hanyuu at the end, but that's just her obi. As for any marriage promises or whatever, well, I haven't found the very ending scenes of Miotsukushi-hen so I can't say, but I ''will find them and I will report back. :I Oh, same for Kataribanashi, though the canon-ness of that is still debatable… anything not directly from Ryu07 himself is shaky. You know what we should do? We (as in the wiki as a whole) should sponsor a translation of the untranslated games, especially Matsuri, that goldmine of information (*_*;; ) But that sounds sort of… questionably legal and like a lot of hard work. Still, I think it would be worth the effort and battle with the law to have such a precious resource open to all the English-speaking Higurashi fans… and maybe the hubub would initiate the creation of an official English release. :D I don't know, that would be real nice but it sounds painfully unlikely. OTL ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Well, I'm pretty sure there's been some effort somewhere to translate it, or am I wrong? I would assume not, but now that I look, the whole game translating scene seems pretty small and quiet. ;;; Huh. That evidence seems kind of lame to me, but maybe it's just me. I'd have to read that chapter and examine the games and all that… does this look like Rika to you, btw? Because this is the picture from the ED they seem to be talking about. ---> It looks like Hanyuu to me, and not a pregnant one, either, Kizuna, eh? Damn I wish someone would release it in English. ;-; Working from portable games is a pain in the butt, mostly because nobody seems to understand that you don't need to film the screen. (<_< ) I'd heard it was hard to beat (I <3 TVTropes :,D), so that lessens the chances of information from it even more. Pooo. We need some resources in Japan. Secret Japanese agents! >:D HigurashiFix is great, once I get this ONscripter thing working (I have a Mac) and the demo downloaded, I'mma get me some Matsuri sprites and play like a madwoman. :D AkaDragon 08:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, the Hanyuu that looked like she was pregnant is actually her death scene in this arc. She was shot because she tried to protect Takano from being shot by the police (and I thought she was pregnant too before reading Miotsukushi-hen). Translation Effort I wonder if the translators who are all working independently would have a problem coming together for one huge translation job? I mean, if we could get the Sonozakis and the Higurashi Project and all those other indie translators together, don't you think we could get all their work done in half the time? I don't know if they'd go for it, though… perhaps there's a good reason a big translating task force hasn't been assembled. Or maybe they've all been waiting for me to come along. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. xD But really, I think this could happen. I think we could translate Matsuri, even help the Sonozakis finish the original VNs (am I stupid or are they still on Watanagashi?), maybe move on to Kizuna if that's even possible. I dunno about making a full-on translated game as far as Matsuri goes… like you said, porting from PS2 to PC would be srs hard. (Ohh, I've seen that video, but I didn't know it was only two people… but now that you say it… (<____<;;;;; ) Her Rika is super awesome. xD) (if tl;dr, I'm sorry "OTL) ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Probably, but can't they see how inefficient it is? D: There must be an underlying reason for this… I have to go deeper… (translation group inside a translation group inside a translation group… lol) I heard about all the copyright trouble. It seems really silly of R07 do have done all that, but I suppose in a doujin game it doesn't matter so much, does it? Huh, your method of porting sounds kind of… long and difficult. I'd been think of doing something like recording the original scenes from the PS2 and pasting the text on top… but editing out the original text might end up looking kind of bad. Not the prettiest way, but likely the easiest. You mean the Umineko Screenshot Generator ? That thing is pretty fun to muck around in… I don't think it would be hard to make something like that for Higurashi, if the backgrounds and sprites and such could be harvested. Then your way would be a lot easier, yes? …Oh my god, I think this could happen. Hearing (pfft, reading) someone else talk about makes it seem so much more plausible than when such a plan bounces around in my noggin. Still… possible as it sounds, it's going to take a lot of people and a lot of work, and I'm not sure how many people we can get to sign off on this. (welcome to 100+ edits, btw :D) ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Ugh, late reply, I'm sorry… I'm not ignoring you, I swear. (>_<) Now all we need to figure out how to do is extra all that image data from the game… I don't know how to do that, but it probably isn't hard. We need to get our paws on some programers |D I was thinking something like that, yeah. The people who translated the TIPs were from AnimeSuki, after all, and some people translate the scenes people post from Matsuri/the other VNs on YouTube in the comments. Who's got a good reputation in the Higurashi community on YouTube, though? As I recall the English dubbers went super-crazy on everyone who had the original episodes up… did anyone survive the carnage? xD Oh, hm, actually… I have a Y/T account on which I (used to, I haven't uploaded anything in eleven months xD) post videos of Higurashi songs with the lyrics and all. It's marginally popular, I guess . But seeing as I'm known for music and not this new project, I don't know how well it would go over. /shrug/ Okay, but I don't think we should start getting people involved until we've done all the background work (getting a RAW source, for example), so that we don't end up looking like idiots if this doesn't work out. I don't know if AkaDragon actually owns Matsuri, but I can ask him (or her, I usually assume male). Speaking of Aka, DID YOU SEE THE AMAZING NEWS? 8D I'm so excited! Why is it not until June? ;A; /entirely derailed/ What were we talking about again? I forgot. |D ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, July, that's what I meant. D| I don't know why I put June. ||| I didn't know until Aka posted it, so you're not alone. I haven't been keeping up with the Higurashi news recently, seeing as I thought the only things left were the manga chapters, and those aren't very exciting since I don't really read the manga, and the scanlators take too long. :I But this, this is interesting! 8D My Japanese is choppy, but I can get by without subtitles… not very well, but I get by. |D I still haven't watched the last episode of Rei with subs. Nooo, I don't want the fanbase to die out! ;A; Higurashi isn't that old of a series, it's not like we're desperately clinging to like, InuYasha or something. D: But Chiru is being animated? Hot dog! 8D I was afraid it wouldn't be, but now it is and I'm glad. :,D I wonder if Yukarin will do Erika's voice? Ohhhh, maybe they'll do more character CDsssssssss~! If Kanon gets one I'll just die xD Aha, that's what you get for taking AP classes! …Though I'm taking bunch next year, so I guess I shouldn't laugh. AkaDragon 00:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you guys going to make a Matsuri translation? It will be extremely difficult though, 'cause there will be over twenty thousands of sentences, at least there are over 10000 voiced sentences in Matsuri. I think we'll need lots of people to participate in this project in order to translate the whole Matsuri. If you're just translating the Matsuri-only arcs, it will be a tough work too, though I think it will be only about a few thousand sentences. AkaDragon 03:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I guess if you get ~20 people to do that (15s per sentence I guess?) = about 5000 sentences per hour... BUT that's if we can get that amount of people to do that 'cause now that many fans from Higurashi were gone to the Umineko part (the PS3-fication especially) I guess it will be difficult because they're still working on EP 2 -4 now. Where will you get those people then...? Satoko I have no idea why people would spell it "Satako". Her name is spelled "ほうじょう さとこ" (houjou satoko) on the official 07th-Expansion website , and there is no way that 都 (the debated character) can be pronounced as た. Maybe it sounds like Satako in the English dub or something? Looking at the various pronunciations of their names, though, I wonder if using "ou" or "uu" is more accurated than "ō" or "ū"? Rena, for example, has her last name "竜宮" spelled out as "りゅうぐう" (ryuuguu), rather than "りゅぅぐぅ" (ryūgū). The difference is subtle but… I don't know. Maybe there's a rule I'm misunderstanding. "OTL ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, no, I don't, I'm sorry. D: No seeds at all? Are you sure? That suuuucks. I'd link you mine if I owned them but I don't. ;-; Maybe there are other torrents..? (btw, I'm sorry I fail at replying, I've always had a problem with it. (>_<) ) ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ You know, I figured that would be true once I heard about it… I double-checked everything we had on the page when it started to make sure it wasn't a joke. I was going to spread some stuff for April Fools', but then I didn't. C: Too bad, maybe this will blow over soon so we can get back to getting info from English resources. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Matsuri Project That's awesome ;-; I wonder if he'd come over to our side? xD; Looks like he's pretty busy with that current project, though… maybe as a technical advisor or something? But god that is so cool, I've been waiting for this crack since the port was announced :,D Vandals Have we..? I'm so out of touch with this place, it's embarrassing. "-A- I saw one person who got Satoshi-tan, but I fixed that… alright, I'll block whoever is causing trouble. Thanks for telling me. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Ah hell, what is this all of a sudden… I think some people are hopped up on Kira. D|; Okay, as for this guy here… normally I'd just wield my mighty banhammer, but a couple of his (I'm just assuming it's a guy) edits aren't totally crap… nah, a couple neutral edits do not cancel out multiple bad ones, so suspension it is. Thank you so much for fixing all his spam, I'dve done it had I only known. D: If only I had my bureaucratic powers I'd make you a mod in an instant. Maybe I should go beg for them on Community Central… oh, but I have to post a discussion or something first. Time to open up the community portal, I guess. I should've done that loong ago. I'm sorry I'm so inept, Kantoku-kun, I guess I just suck. "OTL ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ No, I don't have that problem. I'm sorry if that's happening to you, that's not good. D: Gah, I now, I felt kind of bad because some of his edits weren't bad, some of them were good, actually, but… I don't know what to think. > < Maybe I'll shorten the ban time and treat it as a warning… in the meantime, would you help me write up some rules or whatever? I think if we had some it might discourage some more "casual" spammers. Or something. OTL Ohhh, are they? :D I hadn't heard, I don't keep up with this stuff. But that's pretty cool, are they in good quality? As for Chiru, maybe they think it can wait because the Umineko anime didn't get very good reviews. :\ (enjoy your rollback powers, btw, it's much faster than 'revert'. C:) ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Aw yeah, you are special my dear. :D Oh, really? Ah well, I don't really care anyway. It's interesting, but I'm not going to leap over backwards to go and watch them… I have the subs, so I can watch those whenever I want, even when my internet goes out. C: (lol) Oh, I like these. Very good work Kantoku-kun, this is a great list to start with. :D I say 'start' incase we need to add anything later, but I'll go ahead and put these in an article. Thanks so much! New Job for You Since you're pretty much now officially now my right-hand man (girl… woman… doesn't sound as good, I call you -kun anyway despite your being female so we'll stick with it :,D), I've decided to burden you with a few tasks I think you'd be good at and or enjoy. SO, once I finish fixing the main page so it looks better and is more useful, I'mma make a 'Higurashi News' to go with the 'Wiki News' section. Since I'm so terrible at keeping up with Higurashi news, I figured I'd ask you to update it instead, mostly because I get all my news from you anyway. There was another thing I had in mind, but I forgot what it was. ;-; Sorry, if I remember I'll tell you. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Banhammer Aw yeah, taken care of. >:D I no can do a permaban, but I think a year is long enough. C: Also shortened that other kid's ban to three days form now… one month was too long. Otherwise… Don't worry, I haven't really said anything… You mean like columns? Yeah, I've been meaning to work on the music pages for some time now, but I've never gotten around to it… I think tables would do what you're asking, but I'll have to go look at those articles to see exactly what we're dealing with. I should be working my art right now, but it can probably wait. I mean, what are a couple hours when he's been waiting for this commission for weeks… my tablet is too far away right now anyway, just barely out of arms' reach. "OTL ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, too late, I already fixed those pages. :,D If you were going to do it, I apologize, but it was easy so I went ahead and fixed them. Granted, it was tedious, but not hard. The problem was the way Atashi formats her lyrics… sometimes the formatting here on the wiki doesn't like her overuse of tabbing and starts ing like crazy. I don't know why, it just does. As an added bonus, I replaced the crappy Anime Lyrics translations with the more accurate Atashi ones, and added all the missing kanji and what not. So now everything is beautiful! :D ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Cannot… contain… imminent explosion of fangirlish ecstasy… CAPS LOCK CANNOT FULLY EXPRESS MY CURRENT STATE OF ELATION AND EXCITEMENT. The animation… the QUALITY is gone! It looks like… KyoAni style, good god ''I never expected animation this good from DEEN. Cannot wait. Cannot wait even a little bit, when will they release all the other reference sheets? ;A; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Kira EP1 PV Lol I wonder where did they find the PV? I can't see any preview on oyashirosama.com or studio deen's website... BTW I think the art style is downgraded again... AkaDragon 11:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I have read that already, since I was searching all over the sites I know to find the original source of that PV', but still, thanks :D''' Ooookay, I've got your new job all ready for you. Introducing the Higurashi News Template! Yayy! I'm sure you know how to use a template for something like this, but incase you don't, you just post whatever you want to show up on the main page there on the template. Very easy, you'll get the hang of it in no time. :D If you're confused or whatever, you can take a peak inside my own Wiki News Template, which is essentially the same thing. Soooo, I'mma leave you to it. I mean, I won't to hand you a timetable for updates or anything, but I will ask if you'd post the older Kira news, from when it was announced on. That sound good? Good luck with your new job! :D ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Well, the interview is only about the seiyuu's opinion and feelings of dubbing Higurashi again, and there's nothing really related to the plot :D AkaDragon 00:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ayakashisenshi-hen… I'm not sure what I think of this new information. ;;;; I'd been hoping Kira was going to be like Rei in that they'd have their big, silly, fanservice arc and then go back to the mystery and violence, but maybe it's not so this time..? I hope not. I don't want that. D: Maybe Musubienishi-hen and Yumeutsushi-hen will be Higurashi-as-usual, but I'm not sure if DEEN realizes what the Higurashi fanbase wants most is blood. We will have DEEN's blood Btw… the wiki's been eerily quite for the past week… and this is usually our busiest time of year! I wonder what's going on? ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Fffff, what the hell? xD What arc is that for, the second one? Goodness gracious, I want to watch Kira even more now! (also, for your other reply… ;A; you're probably right about all that but it makes me saaaaaad. I don't want my wiki to die, or my second!favorite series Dx) Short reply is short. OTL ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Cleaning Rena Please fix Rena's Page. I can't remove the pictures. Fixing Tomitake Jirou A lot of information has been erased. I don't know how to fix it. Please Help! More Vandalism There is at least one more picture left. I just noticed at Rena's page, Keiichi's picture at the Read More Section at the bottom is messed up. If you are still here, please remove the picture because I don't know how. Should I make an account first to remove it? Thanks in advance! Oh wow, what a thing to come home to. Gosh, what a mess… I'm sorry you and that anon had to deal with this by yourselves, but at least we've got it cleaned up now. I deleted the pictures (which were both lulz worthy and slightly disturbing <<;;;) and the category, and banned the troll responsible. As for MissMelodie, all I remember is her linking us to the German Higurashi wiki and seeming some what confused in how to accomplish whatever it was she was here to accomplish (note the multiple edits that contradict each other). Looking at it now, though, she's done some weird stuff to the Rena page that you reversed, I see, but seeing as how benign her other actions were and her not really having a history of random destruction… let's see what happens. If she does turn out to be intent on trollin, I'll deal with her as necessary, but for now I don't feeling like potentially causing a problem by banning her, even for just a bit. "Wait-and-see", that doesn't seem like an administrative strategy headed for success |D;;; ANYWAY Yes, thanks for your quick action in my absence, I wasn't home when all this went on so I couldn't help… I'm really sorry, I'm taking some classes this month so I'm either at school or reading my goddamn gigantic textbook most of the time. Worst Higurashi month EVAR. 8I Aiyaa… ;-; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ WHYYYYYYYYYYY ;A; WHY IS THIS SO? Before Kira and even the dub of Kai and everything, wtf is this? DDDD8 Where will I watch Higuneko now? I don't think my favorite subbers even have a torrent… hauuuuuuu >A< ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh my god, my lyrical videos might be in dangerrrr D: I have to check… oh, no, no, they're still good. Okay. Thank goodness. ;;; Oh! No! Kira! I hadn't even thought about that! Fffff oh noooooo, what will we do? What… what should we do? ;-; Not much we can do, I guess… ;—; But, say, Kantoku-kun, don't you own Higurashi on DVD? It's dubbed though, isn't it? Auuu that doesn't help meee :x ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Angelic Bright I think it should be translated because all of the other tracks were translated to English. Sorry to bother you, but I am trying to make a page for it but I can't find the Official Japanese Lyrics anywhere. Do you know a good website to find it? Sorry for the bother again. I noticed you are gone for quite awhile, I mean we have other things to do, right? I am trying to complete all the soundtracks but I can't really find the official lyrics. Have you found anything? I am not demanding anything if it sounded like I am. Again, sorry to bother you. Thank you for replying! I feel stupid of thinking I was being ignored (I was in depair for almost a week). After I finish the pages, please check the accuracy of the translations. I cannot read any kanji or understand any romanji so I could really use your help. Again, sorry to bother you for the third time. What is the Japanese of Angelic Bright? I am using an old computer and I am seeing plenty of boxes. I knew it! Thank you for taking care of the links. I am not familiar with wikia rules. Sorry. Windows XP. I need kanji please. Lunch? I am not used to the differences of time. It is 2:00 am here. May you put the kanji of Angelic Bright in the template? The boxes are gone but I still can't read it. I am impressed. You were close and I feel a little nervous. I created the album page. I am still working on the song with lyrics. May you put kanji on both of them? And please check the lyrics. It's 4:00 am and I can't think straight anymore. -Zetsubouism I don't know, I don't remember anything like that in the Wikia-wide policy… still, you're right to wonder, I don't think it's a good idea (now that I've actually considered it, that is, if you hadn't brought it up I wouldn't have thought twice). As for the links, unless they pertain to Kizuna I don't need them—from what Zetsu said the emulator sounds more like it's a Windows thing, and I'm on a Mac. Huh… you know, it seems everyone is reading everyone else's conversations. That's really funny to me for some reason xD (btw, you know you're still watching "Sex", right? <) ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Lol xD Ohhh, then I want those ;-; Or… maybe I do. I dunno. Are you on Windows? Can you run them? Ahh, I can read kana, yes, but kanji is more difficult. I'm not fluent in kanji, if that's what your asking. ._. and ohhhmigosh! it is her birthday, isn't it? :D awesome! ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Damn. <_> You know, I think I'll be alright, if it's all kanji then I might not be able to read it properly… I'll study some more and then come back to it. @w@; I guess, though, you should send them to me anyway, I'll PM you my email. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Did you know we had forums? I didn't know we have forums! Since we do we have forums? I found them just now as I was digging through the Community thing in the menu bar trying to get it link to the portal… we have forums! I didn't even know that! :DD Why am I telling you, I don't know, I'm just all excited 'cause now we can have a real community or something CELEBRATE WITH ME, KANTOKU-KUN ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ I know! I mean, I knew other wikis had forums, but since ours was created post-2006 we had them too! Right, right, I'll announce it on the main page and in the community corner and whatever so we can all know 8D I was also thinking of using it to discuss wiki-related stuff… whatever that may be. |D Eeeh, I couldn't find it - - I remember there is a message function, but I don't remember where so… well, it doesn't matter, my email is sparkadilliaatgmail. Use the same username for just about everything, yep yep :D Oh! yay! Who's will it be? or oh! will it be Rena and Satoshi-tan, because their seiyuus are doing the other thing? Eeeee! I would die of happiness! ;W; We'll just have to see I guess… onward to Kiraaaa! ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Woot! Thanks! Dammit. ;-; Well, I expected as much… still looking forward to that other thing, though ^^ Oh, yes, before I forget… since you own the DVDs and I don't, would you get a screenshot of something for me, as big as you can? I've been looking for a higher quality version of our Hinamizawa picture --> But I can't find an HD and creditless version of the OP in which it appears… maybe you can be awesome and get it for me? ;w; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Ahaha, don't worry so. ;w; I'm on vacation right now and my internet is crap in a bucket, so I too will probably not be online so much for the next week or so. Also yayyyyyyyy :D Satoko's article so badly needs help, anything is appreciated. This is the VN, yes? ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, no, Kantoku-kun, that's okay! ;w; I'm just happy to know you're alive and haven't abandoned me, I was beginning to worry. But you're alright, and we will have joyous times upon your return! :D Imacchi and Zetsu and I have been working on the layout since you've been gone… speaking of which, I ought to get back to Imacchi on the portal lol |D; Anyway, see you soon! ^^ ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Second Translation Effort Sorry, I would have replied earlier but I was still busy this week. I was hesitant to talk to you directly at first because I doubt I could be any help in this big project but since you decided to put off the idea for now, I might as well say what is in my mind for the project. I can’t do anything to help expect by looking for people who will. I could ask the people working on Tweaking Umineko Wiki if they are interested but I don’t want bring up more work for them. They are not the ones from Umineko PS3ification Project which was suddenly stopped. And as far as I know, they removed all their videos voluntarily and disappeared without stating the reason why. Anyway, when this new group is finished with Umineko and Chiru PS3 and if they agree to help with Matsuri or Kizuna, it would only solve the programming problem. There is still the matter of translating the game itself and like you said most of the people are busy or just plainly uninterested in translating Matsuri (I read the Animesuki forums and I think I remember you mentioning your intentions about Matsuri and it was left unnoticed for some reason, not that I am accusing anyone of anything and since most of them are scanlators, it is most certainly that they are working on their own projects and they can’t be persuaded to help). As for the legal issues, I would have not thought of Frontier Works and Alchemist to act so quickly against a project that has not been started yet and to hunt you down twice already is a bit too much. I have not seriously thought of all legal issues because it has been violated a few times already by anons and to buy legal rights from Alchemist and Frontier Works for distribution and to get consent from 07th Expansion for translation would be troublesome. Getting help from the sisters or Witch Hunt is not possible since they already expressed their opinions that they against these things. With all odds stacked like this, I will be waiting if you change your mind and since no one even bothered to start with Kizuna, Matsuri will be priority on that day. And to clarify, what were you trying to translate? The entire Matsuri? Kakera Asobi? or just the extra arcs? As for the Voice patch, could I make one by using what’s leftover in Tweaking Higurashi, with these tools and with zero knowledge in programming? Do you know where I could find the''' Mangagamer script?' The link in Tweaking Higurashi Wiki is dead and I think I am going to need it. If you have information in how to do this, please tell me. I need all the information that I can get if I want to make a voice patch. No, you do not sound like making excuses. What you said are the problems of lack of translators and programmers and of legal issues of this project. I am glad to see someone is still interested in translating Matsuri, four years after it is released and it will disappoint no one if you tried making this project. '''EDIT:' About the patch, with the tools I have, looks like the Mangagamer version is unusable but I think I can use the Mangagamer script for translation. Do you have a copy of it? I can't rip the script from the Mangagamer version. And I am currently converting the ripped WAV files from Kakera Asobi to OGG. I did not realize there were 70 000+ voice files! I will tell you when I managed to finish something. Zetsubouism 17:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh! it has been some time, hasn't it? ;w; And of course my dear! C: Takano's page is somewhat lacking for her role in the story, so any addition is a good addition. ^^ And after all, Rika has her Minagoroshi/Matsuribayashi section, so if there's an arc (or whatever) dedicated to Takano, it's only fair that it makes it to her article, yes? Yes. Onward, my Kanto-kun! Where might I read this, btw? Break is coming up and I'd like to use my free time productively. ^^ ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Alrighty, thank you ^^ I'll see if I can stumble through it (I haven't practiced my Japanese in a while so my skills are slipping =w=;;). But 285 pages o o; That's a lot… hmm. I'll figure something out. |D (a-aha, you don't sound so childish to me… .w. but I understand, I feel the same when when I reread my own old posts, where ever they maybe. to me you just sound like the Kanto-kun I've always known c: which I guess is good lol) ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, ha, well I was just kicking around online at the time, so… promptness. |D; I see, I see… not bad as far as our synopses go. I'll proof it for grammar later. Why does Miyoko have black hair, though, instead of blonde? Does she dye it or something? So strange, so strange… We should add a picture of her from the manga, btw. If you have one in mind go ahead and upload it. c: ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Done and done. c: Thank you Kanto-kun! ^^ We've been getting a bit more of this lately, haven't we? ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ I see you already went ahead and added it |D;; That's perfect; add whatever you think needs adding. c: ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ I was just about to contact you about this, actually. xD Isn't that something? Yeah, the locations… apart from the dump, which I already fixed, most of those places aren't important really at all. << I'll probably delete all of them except the dump and maybe St Lucia. :| I also agree about the bathing suits and they ought to be stuck in the galleries. The quality of the pictures isn't very good either, so if you'd move the pics I'll find the higher res versions and replace what we have now. C: …although I hadn't noticed about Mion's tattoo missing until he/she pointed it out tbh ;;; They sound machine translated to me. <_> Like he/she took them from another source and just copypasta'd. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Also just edited Yagouchi… not as much as you though. I completely forgot what it was =w=;;; I'll find a picture for it later I guess. Well, I deleted the library on the grounds that it was too obscure, so that's that, but… I was thinking: maybe there ought to be one article covering all places, big and small, along the lines of the soundtracks page (including outgoing links to more important standalone articles). That way they'd be covered without a bunch of unnecessary stubs floating around. What do you think of that? The added pictures sort of bothered me << I don't like having a bazillion pictures scattered through the articles, which is why I added the galleries in the first place. 8I Two pics loose is standard, three is fine, but any more and they gotta move. OTL so much OTL ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ I know that feel, bro. /pat pat/ HOORAY I don't know how much information I still have on hand, though. ;;; It's been a long time since I read/watched/whatever Higurashi @ @; I don't have a lot more time for the wiki today, but if you have any knowledge lying about or want to start the arduous task of scraping information out of those stubs, go right ahead and assemble it. You can even make the new article if you want. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Sorry for the late reply, I keep forgetting to do anything. @~@ why is everything hard Kanto-kun ._. Thank you for reversing those edits and yes, when I find the time I will check those two (what is free time lol). Thanks for reminding me, I'd forget otherwise =w=;;; Is he now? All I knew of was that game being advertised at the top of his site… but this I haven't heard anything about. What do you know so far? c: ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Ne, Kanto-kun, what did we decide to do about the swimming suit subheadings? It was to move the pictures to the gallery and remove/move the description, yes? I can't remember… ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 23:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ur right... please dont revert it. I put more inforemation other than that it that list based on the original story. im sorryOneextrafootstep 01:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Im going to put it back the way I made it, but this time i'll include Keiichi. Please look at my edit and give me ur thoughtsOneextrafootstep 02:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Each arc page says "only giving spoilers for each individual arc" The last death list before i edit it said " shion fell when she tried to get back in" and "keiichi died''' of a heart attack'" Watanagashi didn't mention these things. Meakashi didOneextrafootstep 02:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I already typed his death in. Plus i have the sound novel by Mangagamer, and i went through the story and tips. I didn't see a death list including Keiichi, but me deleting him was a mistake. I hope you appeciated my editOneextrafootstep 02:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hold on!! I appreciate ur edit, however I had plains to make detailed explaination pages the series of mysterious deaths. Please give me ur thoughts Thanks Oneextrafootstep 04:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up, where in the sound novel is that at? During the credits? Oneextrafootstep 04:56, June 26, 2012 (UTC) How can I help? I want to be useful for this wiki. I geek Higurashi, so it'll make me more than happy to do something. Please help me be on the same page as you. Oneextrafootstep 06:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) About the characters and Watanagashi-hen Hello! First of all : thanks for fixing the misunderstanding about Shion in Tsumihoroboshi-hen. You have more experience on this wiki so I'd like to ask: #'About Watanagashi-hen': after these edits the deaths section looks kinda.... ugly. Watanagashi-hen doesn't reveal as much info about the deaths as Meakashi-hen (We don't know how Shion tortureed to death everyone) also, what about this he/she was killed by Mion???! This will mislead those who just started watching Higurashi. So if it's not a problem I'll delete some info from the deaths section. Sorry. #'About the characters': I don't mind moving the Kimiyoshis to the lesser characters page. I only made those pages to make Onisarashi-hen's D&D look better. But I have a request: Please don't move the Higurashi Kizuna characters to the lesser characters page. I think they are really important. They just need more info. Well that's all. thanks in advance Ech0 0f Đeath 08:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Before you request any other character page to be deleted '''Please do not erased the over all edit next time you requst a character to be deleted'. This will make it harder to re-type up an info box on on the''' lesser character page'. Let me use the text for the Lesser Character page. ThanksOneextrafootstep 18:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I have a request This might be asking too much, but can I edit Keiichi's interview on Episode 13 TIPS the way I had it? I'm not bragging, my edit was '''much' more organized (thanks to Ech0 of Death) than tthe TIPS page. BTW thank you Oneextrafootstep 19:20, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Or can I organize the one that's already their like Ech0 of Death edited my page? Oneextrafootstep 19:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I already did it while you discussed this matter, sorry. But I think the interview is better this way because I checked the original sound novel and what we wrote is the exact copy of it. Ech0 0f Đeath 19:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Notice Hey i'm planing to make a to do list regrading the over all things that need to be done. Click here to see me blog. I would really like your imput. Remember that you have a choice, and don't really need to do any thing. Thanks for reading this. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 00:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC)